


Memory

by Lynxphilia



Category: Supernatural
Genre: ? - Freeform, F/M, I Don't Even Know, Major character death - Freeform, Mr. Hill, therapy sessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 01:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4858181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynxphilia/pseuds/Lynxphilia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He can't let go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memory

**Author's Note:**

> *Used to be Aygul_Sky*
> 
> Omg I don't even know why I'm posting this.  
> I just kinda want to post SOMETHING.
> 
> Disclaimer;  
> I do not own characters, sadly (Dean Winchester, you-obviously)
> 
> Unbeta'd, all mistakes are mine.

_“Hey Dee- oh, I mean Dean. I still don’t see why you won’t let me call you Dee! It’s got a better ring to it than Dean, like come on! But anyways, I’ve got Rodney’s- you remember that one burger place that is amazing? Yeah- that one- crap! I forgot the pie, but don’t worry Dee, I’m on 30th so I should be able to swing back around to Safeway. I’ll be home in 20, k? Love ya! Mwah!”_

“How many times have you listened to the voicemail, Dean?” the man in the chair asks, a clipboard resting on his lap. Dean shrugs in his own seat, there are deep dark circles around his eyes, his hair is longer than it's been in years, a growing beard and mustache invade his once clean cut jaw.

“I dunno- twice?” His voice is raspy with the newly developed habit of smoking cigarettes with each new glass of bourbon and whiskey, the man gives him a pointed look.

“Come now, Dean.” there's a pregnant pause filled with Dean wiping away non existent tears and rubbing the hair on his face,

“Thirty.” The man sighs but jots something down,

“This week?” He looks up to confirm Dean’s admission,

“This morning.” Dean is looking out the window of the dull grey office, his eyes following the movement of speeding cars and oblivious people. The man sighs again, removing his glasses and leaning forward,

“Dean,” he starts, but Dean doesn't want to listen. He’s heard the same speech every single time he’s been here, all he wants to do is go back to his cold, empty house, down a bottle of Jack Daniels Whiskey and smoke a pack of Marlboro Red before falling asleep only to be greeted by the awakening of yet another nightmare. He didn’t want to forget her, he didn’t want to get over her, but maybe, he thinks, it’s time to accept it.

**  
After all, it’s been three years.**

**Author's Note:**

> I actually imagined the therapist guy as the man in Until Dawn- Mr. Hill?-
> 
>  
> 
> I'm still trying to work on continuing previous stories of mine, please be patient. I'm taking college courses along with my 'regular' highschool classes so bear with me.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated.


End file.
